Celestial Sorcerer
Next Quest Info Put on a beautiful dress and high heels. It's time to meet the celestial sorcerer. Objective Go to Ball: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (yawns) Good morning. Maid: Good morning, My Lady. Today's breakfast is bread and fried eggs. Magda: Okay. Please put a teaspoon of honey in my tea. Maid: Alright. Magda: Miss Vivian, what happened? Did you not sleep well last night? Maid: Ah, no... I stayed up because I heard there was a meteor shower. Magda: That is something worth staying up for! Maid: Yes! I didn't go to sleep until it was past midnight. If the celestial sorcerer summoned a meteor shower, I wouldn't have to stay up late. Magda: Huh? Maid: Don't you know? There's a person powerful enough to control astronomical events. Eliza: Magda, what are you talking about? The tea is getting cold. Magda: Ah. Good morning. Eliza: I heard something about this... celestial sorcerer. Magda: Oh? Eliza: He seems to be popular now. Many people want to talk to him and others are investigating his past. Here's a ball invitation. It is possible that the celestial sorcerer will attend. Go find out what you can. Magda: Yes, Mother. (...What canhe do? Miss Vivian said he could even create a meteor shower.) Story Chat 2 Magda: (I should ask some guests to learn more about the celestial sorcerer.) Noble A: Have you heard? The celestial sorcerer will perform a ceremony. Lady B: What? Noble A: It's just as important as the previous ones. He's going to ensure the world doesn't end! Lady B: Is he that powerful? Then... how much money is required? Noble A: It is said to be- Magda: Excuse me, do you two know a lot about the celestial sorcerer? Noble A: Oh goodness, Lady Ellenstein! You scared me! Magda: I'm sorry. When you were talking about him, I couldn't help but listen. Noble A: Stop pretending. I know you're also curious about the celestial sorcerer. Magda: So you've noticed! Although most people here at this dance are talking about him, it seems only you know him personally. Noble A: The truth is that I have a good relationship with the celestial sorcerer. Magda: I see. I heard this person is so powerful that he can... summon a meteor shower. Noble A: That's only one of his skills. He can speak to the heavens and predict people's fortunes. And he is the son of the Sky Goddess who will bring happiness to the people for the first time in thousands of years. Magda: Impressive. So he can just... call upon a meteor shower. Noble A: I see you aren't convinced of his capabilities! If you can win his favour, he might summon one for you. Magda: Is that so? Noble A: It's not easy however. Magda: Why? Noble A: Someone gave the celestial sorcerer hundreds of gold coins only to get a spot in watching a ritual. Magda: What?! Noble A: If there is not enough money, of course it's impossible for him to create celestial events for you. It should cost more money to prevent the end of the world. Magda: It seems to be only about money. Noble A: Of course! Money is nothing compared to preventing the end of the world! He promised that once the end of the world was prevented, it would be the start of a new world. The more money you donate, the more luck you will have. Magda: So it's high-risk, high-reward. Noble A: Did you say something, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Ah, it's nothing. (I feel there's something off about this celestial sorcerer. It's impossible for him to be the son of the Sky Goddess.) Noble A: He's here! Lady Ellenstein, I have to go! Celestial Sorcerer: Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of Finsel. Noble A: Good afternoon! About the things I asked last time- Celestial Sorcerer: Wait. Right now I need to focus on the ceremony. Noble A: Ah, yes. Will I be able to watch? Celestial Sorcerer: Just wait. Noble A: For what reason? Celestial Sorcerer: The clouds will tell you. Noble A: What? Celestial Sorcerer: It feels a bit hot today, doesn't it? Don't worry. I'll make it rain. Magda: (But it's sunny now.) (Wait...) Noble A: Storm clouds! There's thunder! Lady B: It's truly raining! Celestial Sorcerer: Hah, it's nothing special. Magda: (I see.) (Although the rain has stopped, it...) Celestial Sorcerer: What are you looking at? Magda: Ah, good day to you. Celestial Sorcerer: Are you very surprised? Magda: Of course. I haven't seen anyone summon rain before. Celestial Sorcerer: Even the mages of the Spiral Spire can't do something like that. Magda: Indeed. Celestial Sorcerer: While mages are very powerful, they are still mortals. But I am different. I am the son of the Sky Goddess. With this body, I will bring happiness to the people! With the end of the world drawing near, I will hold a ceremony to stop it! At that time, I would like to ask for your generosity. This will be your beginning in the new world! Noble A: I will give another 200,000 coins! Lady B: I want to participate! I can offer a part of my family's property! Magda: (Everyone is suddenly so enthusiastic.) Celestial Sorcerer: Don't worry. As long as you give enough money, you will have a place. Will you help me save the world? Magda: Me? Of course! But please allow me to check how much money I can offer. Celestial Sorcerer: Alright. But you have to hurry. The end is nigh. Magda: Thank you for reminding me! Story Chat 3 Magda (I escaped.) Eliza: How was it, Magda? What did you hear? Magda: He has the face of a swindler! Eliza: ...Is he a lousy one? Magda: He was able to create rain. It was magical. Eliza: Oh? Magda: I also learned he's good at telling other people's fortunes. No wonder he's always getting donations. Eliza: I have heard many prominent individuals are boasting about their relationship to this sorcerer. It seems they used money. Magda: Mother, if you want more information about him, I have to attend that ceremony. But it will be costly. Eliza: What?! Our family will not give money to such people! Magda: I know, but we have to do something. Eliza: We'll talk about this late. Rest now. Category:Event Quests Category:Celestial Phenomena Event Category:Transcript